


Carpe Diem

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Written in answer to the FDAS Challenge -Daniel's 40th Birthday. Daniel recieves a gift of great value from a dear friend.





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Daniel is snogging both an older man (not Jack) and an enity that considers itself 'female'. If you don't like, don't read.  


* * *

Like with all insane ideas, it seemed a good idea at the time. 

Jacob had entered his office on the pretext of looking for coffee. Daniel was appreciative of the company, despite the early hour. He should have gone home *hours* ago but he had gotten into the zone over a translation that had been bugging him for days and...

It was now about 7 am on July 8th. His birthday. His *fortieth* birthday no less. Jacob brought it up as he rummaged around Daniel's office; grumbling about despite how advanced the Tok'ra were, they couldn't make coffee to save their lives. He was holding up the coffee bag when he asked what the date was. Daniel told him absently as he was typing up his notes. 

"So, many happy returns Daniel!" Jacob said with a smile. "Got any plans?"

At first, Daniel was confused about what Jacob meant, then he realised. He shook his head and blushed, flustered by the attention. 

Jacob's head bowed for a heartbeat. Daniel watched curiously; though he held Selmak in high regard, he had only held a few conversations with the venerable Tok'ra. He hoped that 'she' wasn't going to prod him into enjoying himself. It was just another day. 

_"Daniel, my Jacob tells me that in Tau'ri culture it is customary on someone's birthday to give them a present, is it not?"_ 'she' asked, metallic tones filling the room. 

"That's true, Selmak," Daniel began, squirming in his seat as he spoke, "Though you don't have to-"

_"I want to. We want to,"_ she said _"We wish to give you something special, Daniel. Something that you are in need of; something that another is too foolish to give and that I have had many years of practice in."_

Daniel's expression turned puzzled. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Selmak," he replied truthfully. 

Selmak's (and Jacob's) expression softened as it broke out into a smile. _"As you know, Daniel, I have spent many years, in previous hosts, as a courtesan of great repute. I learned much about the ways of pleasure and I wish to use my skills to gift you with a kiss for your birthday."_

Daniel turned around on his chair to gape at the blended pair. He knew that Selmak was telling the truth; they had spoken about Selmak's history when they had gone on the mission to the System Lords' conclave. Yet, for her... them to offer this?

"Um, that's very kind of you Selmak, but..." he trailed off, words dying in his throat as he watched the head bob again. 

"If you're wondering Daniel, Selmak wouldn't have thought of offering something so intimate without me being more than happy with the idea. And I am." Jacob put down the coffee paraphernalia he had been holding down and took a step closer to where Daniel was sitting. "When a Tok'ra blends with their host, they enter through the mouth. It's a sign of great trust and affection for a blended pair to kiss someone else that way."

"Why?" Daniel asked, his surprise beginning to fade and the knowledge seeker taking over. 

"Selmak has lost brood mates to the Goa'uld because they were either overtaken by another symbiote or killed by poisons ingested through shared saliva," Jacob explained, his eyes showing the pain he shared with Selmak. "What gives them life has been known to kill them too." 

"Guys, I'm honoured, really... but..." Daniel flailed, mindlessly waving his hands in front of him, his expression a medley of confusion, surprise and something else. 

_"How long has it been?"_ Selmak asked softly, her voice barely a whisper. _"Jacob and I are well aware that your heart is given to another, Daniel, as are our own two hearts. We simply wish to give you a gift of a moment or two of pleasure."_

Daniel sighed heavily; since it was put that way... what did he really have to lose? It had been so very, very long since he'd kissed passionately kissed someone of his own free will, outside of his dreams. The fact that the offer was being made by a female entity in a male body didn't faze him at all. Jacob was a handsome man and Daniel had been around the block enough times to realise that looks weren't everything. Neither was gender. 

He looked up at the pair and smiled slightly. "Since you put it that way..." he said, "I apologise for being so rude to you both. Especially when you're offering such an intimate gift. Um..." 

Jacob and Selmak shrugged and smiled at him. 

"So, I think what I'm trying to say is that I gratefully accept your generous gift and..." Daniel trailed off, embarrassed that his usual eloquence had deserted him. 

The blended pair reached out with one hand to touch Daniel's arm. "Relax Daniel," Jacob said quietly. "If I could have your key card a moment, I'll lock the door so we won't be disturbed." 

Daniel nodded as he handed over the card. He stood up and moved to the centre of his office, his frame radiating tension as he watched Jacob. 

The older man turned to Daniel. He had his head to one side, his 'Dad' look all over his face. A couple of steps and he was in the younger man's personal space, slowly bringing his arms up to pull the him into a hug. 

"Your keycard and I promise neither Selmak nor I will bite... though she tells me she will, but only if you ask very nicely," he joked, his hands soothing the younger man's tension. 

That raised a small smile from Daniel. 

"I'm sorry, I-"

_"Daniel, we realise that it has been a while and that we are not your ideal partner. We wish only to give you a very pleasurable birthday present,"_ Selmak whispered. _"You give of yourself without thinking, yet you take very little. Let Jacob and I give something to you, even if it just means falling asleep in our arms,_ she said. 

"I'd really like that kiss," Daniel ventured, as he began to relax into the other man's body, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"We know that Daniel," Jacob replied. "But you'll enjoy it more when you're relaxed and right now, you're still a little freaked out by the whole idea. We won't mind if you did fall asleep. In fact, given that you haven't slept or eaten much in the last..."

"Forty-eight hours,"

"We were going to suggest that you come with us to the VIP rooms, bunk down in our quarters and let Selmak give you a massage. People have plans for you, Daniel," Jacob noted, gently stroking the younger man's back and quietly revelling in Daniel's hands coming to rest on his shoulder and back. "The kind of plans that need you to be awake and lucid, not falling asleep in the first course!"

"That sounds good but-"

_"Daniel, I am capable of many things. Raising the dead is not one of them!"_ Selmak chuckled. Her tone turned serious, _"You need to relax enough to rest, that is what the massage will be intended to do. Nothing more."_

"Thanks guys," Daniel replied, relaxing further into Jacob's comforting embrace. "But I still want my kiss," he said, raising his head and gently pressing his lips to Jacob's.

That gentle kiss was followed by another and another. All gentle, affectionate touches of lips against both lips and skin, and all happily welcomed. 

Then Jacob closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a golden glow. _"You kiss so sweetly, Daniel. May I kiss you in the way you should be kissed?"_ Selmak asked. 

"Please," Daniel replied. He stood still as he felt the touch of Selmak and Jacob's hand reach up to ease his glasses off his nose. The gesture was intimate as he let them slip them off and place them safely on the desk. 

The next thing he felt was the touch of their hands, cradling his face as they leant in for another kiss. It started off much as the others, a gentle touching of lips, but there was more than just affection behind those kisses. There was a banked heat behind them, hinting at a passion that was about to break free. 

Daniel responded with his own fevour, raising his hands to cradle their neck, long fingers stroking bare nape. Then the tone of the kisses changed, lips pushing and seeking; insistent, needful. 

"How did you know?" Selmak whispered passionately as they broke for air. 

"Know what?" Daniel asked curiously. He'd certainly pushed a button there but he wasn't quite sure what he'd done. Other than enjoy the hell out of Selmak's wonderful kisses. 

_"About the nape?"_ she asked. _"The best analogy I can think of is that it is similar to a human woman to have their nipples sucked, but it feels more..."_ Selmak shrugged their shoulders, _"I wish I could explain it in terms of male physiology, so you would understand; but I haven't had much experience with that yet,"_ she confessed as they raised a hand to caress Daniel's cheek. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Daniel apologised, trying to calm his breathing down a little. "Um, I can stop it if-"

_"Please, no!"_ she replied. _"I felt it best if I told you, especially if you felt my host responding in a certain way."_

"Yeah, well that will make two of us!" he joked. "You are an amazing kisser and even with the best will in the world, some things just have a mind of their own!"

She laughed at that. _"So my beloved Jacob keeps telling me!"_ Her tone turned serious, _"Daniel, I hope that you would not be offended as I want to carry on kissing you."_

"I'm sure we can reach an agreement on that matter," he whispered before taking their lips in another kiss.

* * *

Daniel knew he was in trouble when he heard the bleeping of the lock. Someone was trying to get in. It was only then that he remembered the base tradition of team mates and friends gathering in the office/meeting place of the 'victim' for a small party. Which meant that his friends were standing outside his door wondering why it was locked as he *never* locked his door. His office was the SGC's answer to Grand Central Station sometimes. 

Not that Daniel cared at that moment. He was being kissed and kissing a beautiful, sensual entity who was giving him the full benefit of the many centuries of experience she had in her art. Not to mention by a very handsome and dear friend of his. It wasn't every day that he was gifted with such a wonderful experience, so he was going to enjoy it. Even if he had an audience. 

"Daniel? Are you okay?" That was Carolyn yelling, which brought Daniel back to earth with a bump. He was in a military installation, surrounded by military personnel, some of whom had a *very* narrow world view, kissing a very male military officer. Oh hell. 

Regretfully he pulled away from Jacob and Selmak. 

"Um... guys!" he whispered, breaking the kiss but staying within their embrace. He looked at the man holding him and for the first time in a long time, Daniel Jackson found himself lost for words. 

Neither Jacob or Selmak said anything, but raised a hand to gently stroke Daniel's cheek before curling the hand around the younger man's nape. They used the action to ease Daniel's lips back to theirs, bestowing soft little kisses as they did so. For a moment Daniel thought about pulling away; then he glanced into warm, coffee dark eyes and decided that as it was his birthday, he was allowed a little leeway. 

Daniel leant forward to take Jacob's lips in a kiss. As he did he heard his office door swing open. 

"Happy Birthday DanielJackson." Kel Sha Teal'c, Daniel thought, too occupied to do anything else.

"Oh my!" That was General Hammond. He felt Jacob and Selmak stiffen slightly in his arms. So that answered the question regarding who Jacob and Selmak loved! Well, he hoped that George would now get the hint and do something as all three of them deserved to be happy. 

"Wow!" That was Janet, she'd understand. 

"Meep." That sounded like Carolyn to Daniel, she made that sound when he'd accidentally answered the door to her, Janet, and Cassie while wearing just a towel around his waist one movie night. 

"Holee Hannah!" Oh fuck, that was Sam. He was going to die. Painfully. 

"Woah! Is that...?" Jack sounded surprised to Daniel's ears, but that was it. No disgust, just surprise.

"Both Selmak and Dr. Jackson are civilians, Colonel." George again. Daniel was no psychic but he could see that perhaps George had caught the clue bus.

"Right!" 

"Meep." Yep, that was Carolyn alright.

"Okay, this is weird. My dad is kissing my 'brother' and I don't feel squicked about it."

"Good for you!" That was Janet again. Perhaps he wouldn't end up dead after all. 

"Is that your Dad?" No Jack, it's Monica Bellucci. He felt the snuff of laughter through Jacob and Selmak's kiss.

"Technically, Sir? Yes."

"Should we not leave them in peace, General Hammond?" Daniel called blessings onto his Jaffa friend's head. 

"Good idea, Teal'c! Folks, we'll continue this in the infirmary."

"Caro, you okay honey?" Janet again. 

"Jan... you know I mentioned about Agent Skinner and Agent Krycheck?" Carolyn replied, she sounded out of breath to Daniel's ears. Very strange. "Yeah?" 

"Will you read the story through for me?" Daniel decided that asking for more information would not be a good idea, as he didn't think he wanted to know any more than he already did. 

"Try Mulder and if she won't, I will!" Either that was Sam or his hearing was going. 

The voices trailed away as Daniel and Selmak continued kissing, but just as the door closed he would have sworn he heard Jack say: 

"Who knew. Perhaps there's hope for me after all."


End file.
